From a single green
by Skorpiu-z
Summary: UA - Chaque jour, depuis le 1er décembre, Levi, homme seul depuis la mort de son aimée, découvre tous les jours des sucreries devant sa porte... une sorte de calendrier de l'Avent juste pour lui. Et puis, un jour, c'est une lettre...


**B** onjour à tous et joyeux Noël ! :D

 **J** e viens poster mon OS de Noël sur le fandom SnK dès à présent ! *-* Oui, j'en ai fait minimum un pour tous les endroits que je fréquente... bref ! C'est mon premier écrit SnK et c'est un UA, donc j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop pourri ! :O L'histoire est un peu bizarre, je dois bien vous l'avouer ~ (mais au moins, les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Hajime Isayama si je ne m'abuse, alors ce n'est point de ma faute s'ils sont comme ça !)

 **M** 'enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous les amis ! ^0^

* * *

Dans un mois, ça ferait deux ans qu'elle était morte. Déjà deux ans. Deux ans qu'il vivait seul, qu'il était redevenu « comme avant », désagréable, agressif et grossier. Oh, même avec elle et son entourage il l'avait été, mais moins, beaucoup moins. Cela faisait deux petites années que la seule personne qu'il n'eût jamais aimée jusque là était partie, emportant avec elle le peu de bonheur qu'elle lui avait apporté dans sa misérable existence de juge. Cette fille avait été un rayon de soleil pour lui, un ange, et elle n'était plus là.

C'était le deuxième Noël qu'il allait passer seul, sans personne. Comme la dernière fois, il allait manger quelques huîtres sans accompagnement, un morceau de poulet avec des frites et comme dessert, un éclair en chocolat. Il pourrait avoir dans son assiette quelque chose de bien meilleur, mais il n'avait pas la tête à cela. Une fête seul, ce n'était pas drôle. Et puis il détestait l'agitation et le bruit, sauf quand elle était là.

Mais bizarrement, quelque chose lui disait que ce Noël ne serait peut-être pas aussi pitoyable qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Parce que chaque matin, alors qu'il sortait son chien, un Beagles de six ans, un petit paquet l'attendait. A l'intérieur, un bonbon, un chocolat, ou une autre petite gourmandise. Depuis le premier décembre, à chaque jour qui passait, il découvrait un nouveau présent, toujours minuscule, mais parfaitement emballé dans du papier coloré. Chaque jour une nouvelle couleur.

Si au début il avait cru à une petite plaisanterie de gamins immatures et avait refusé de toucher au présent, maintenant, il ouvrait toujours la porte le matin avec l'envie inexplicable de trouver à ses pieds un petit quelque chose. Et il n'était jamais déçu.

Quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer au Père Noël. Il ne savait pas qui, et au fond, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Vingt-quatre décembre, jour maudit, jour où il réveillonnerait seul. Il ne pensait plus aux petits cadeaux déposés ponctuellement devant sa porte, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Cependant, en sortant son chien, il trébucha sur quelque chose. L'animal aboya, il jura, et se retourna.

Une lettre et quelques biscuits enveloppés dans un film transparent. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là, ça ? Curieux, il se baissa pour ramasser toutes ces petites choses avant de rentrer à la maison. Le chien pouvait attendre quelques instants, on lui avait écrit. Lentement, alors qu'il dépliait la lettre, il s'assit dans le canapé du salon où il avait encore dormi cette nuit. Comme si le fait d'être dans cette chambre où ils avaient un jour était tous les deux lui donnait la nausée. Rapidement, son regard accrocha aux premiers mots :

 _Ho ho ho ! Je suis le Père Noël ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais moi je sais qui tu es. Enfin presque. Tu t'appelles Levi Ackerman et tu n'es pas heureux, et moi je veux que tu le sois car en période de fêtes, tout le monde mérite d'être heureux ! Même un homme grincheux comme toi !_

 _Alors j'espère que pour la première fois depuis deux ans, tu pourras être heureux pour Noël ! Alors souris, ça te va bien !_

 _Le Père Noël ~_

Pendant un bref instant, il fut charmé pat l'idée de brûler cette lettre qu'il aurait pu qualifier de moqueuse. Ben voyons, qui pouvait s'inquiéter de lui et souhaiter son bonheur ? Personne. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'était en plus pas malheureux et pas grincheux. Enfin si, peut-être un peu. Il s'enfonça dans le dossier du divan et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. _Qui pouvait bien penser à lui comme cela, lui écrire de petits mots et vouloir le voir heureux ?_

Toute la journée, cette pensée le hanta. Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue avec son chien, il manqua même de bousculer une petite dame. C'était pas son genre de se comporter comme cela, pas du tout même. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Mais peut-être pas ce soir.

OooOo

Ce fut un Noël déprimant, comme le précédent. Il avait mangé ses huîtres, son poulet et ses frites, avait même bu un petit verre de vin dont la bouteille moisirait, faute de n'être pas terminée, au fond d'un placard et était prêt à aller se coucher quand on sonna à la porte. Qui diable pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure, un soir de Noël ? En pestant tout bas, il se décida à aller ouvrir, avant de bloquer devant la porte encore close.

« Et si...? »

Mais non, c'était absurde, le Père Noël n'existait pas, et ça ne pouvait pas être la personne qui lui avait quotidiennement fait ces petits cadeaux, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait être en train de fêter Noël chez elle avec famille et amis... alors qui ? Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps que la sonnette retentissait de nouveau dans le silence de son appartement.

Sa main bougea d'elle même et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Son regard happa automatiquement un autre, d'un vert unique et pénétrant.

Le Père Noël était devant lui, en chair et en os... sauf que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire costume. La personne cachée à l'intérieur semblait beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup plus fine, aussi. Elle tenait un présent dans ses mains.

« Ho ho ho ! fit-elle d'une voix enjouée et un peu aiguë, mais qui appartenait bien à un homme, le Père Noël est venu t'apporter ton cadeau, Levi Ackerman ! J'espère que tu en feras bon usage ! »

L'inconnu lui tendit un présent parfaitement emballé dans du papier multicolore, un gros nœud ornant le dessus. Lentement et trop choqué pour réagir, il le prit. _C'était quoi ce délire de fous ?_ Il regarda longuement le paquet, constatant qu'il était quand même assez volumineux, et quand il releva la tête, il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée...

Le Père Noël déguisé l'embrassait. Un baiser doux, rapide, mais néanmoins intense pour lui qui n'avait plus goûté à cela depuis très longtemps. Et alors qu'il allait réagir, peut-être frapper son auteur et l'injurier de la pire des façons, il n'y avait plus personne devant lui.

« Un rêve ? Non... »

Il recula à l'intérieur de son appartement, ferma la porte bien à clé, et retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé. Cette nuit aussi il la passerait ici, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait pas la tête à remonter dans sa chambre, surtout après cela.

Il fixa longuement le cadeau posé innocemment sur la table basse. Il semblait l'appeler, lui dire « ouvre-moi », ce qu'il refusait de faire depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il le saisit presque violemment et déchira l'emballage comme un perdu. Son _premier_ cadeau depuis bien longtemps...

Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur le combla d'une joie qu'il n'extériorisa pas : les trois derniers tomes d'une série de livres qu'il adorait et comptait s'acheter pour Noël. Comment avait-il su, ce type, qu'il aimait ça...

 _Le père Noël sait tout, Levi._

Une carte, tout simple, accompagnait les trois bouquins. Derrière, notés ces mots, en plus d'un petit « joyeux Noël ! » inscrit avec une encre différente. Pourquoi ?

La fatigue le prit soudain. Il n'y comprenait plus rien, rien du tout, il était entièrement perdu et il était épuisé. Cette journée avait été dure et il en avait marre de se creuser la tête à chercher des réponses. Il y songerait peut-être le jour d'après, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il posa les livres sur la table basse, déposa la carte dessus et s'installa dans son canapé. Il n'avait pas envie d'éteindre la lumière, ce soir.

Ses rêves furent hantés de milliers d'inconnus sans visage, mais qui avaient tous la même particularité: deux grands yeux verts.

Il se réveilla en grognant et se frotta la tête. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa nuit avait été courte et peu agréable. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir échapper aux récents événements en dormant s'était bien trompé. L'étrange personnage ne le lâchait plus.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas las. Il prit un médicament pour les maux de tête qu'il avala d'une traite avec un petit verre d'eau. Quelle vie...

« Mais maintenant que Noël est passé, il va me foutre la paix, non ? »

Après tout, ce n'était qu'éphémère, ce truc-là. Quelqu'un, un gamin sans aucun doute l'avait observé, lui avait offert des sucreries comme s'il avait possédé un calendrier de l'avent, lui avait offert des livres et l'avait _embrassé_ , mais maintenant c'était fini. La magie de Noël était passée, chacun allait retourner à ses petites occupations.

Et il ne comprenait toujours rien.

Zero, son chien, grattait à la porte. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas sorti avec lui le soir, pour ses besoins. Il n'avait pas trop eu la tête à cela.

« J'arrive, sois pas excité, clébard... »

Il prit la laisse qui pendait au porte-manteau près de la porte et lui passa le collier. Puis il sortit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder à ses pieds s'il y avait quelque chose, car son petit doigt lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien, et ce fut le cas : cette fois, son pied ne heurta rien. Presque déçu, l'habitude, sans doute, il partit avec son chien dans les rues de Berne.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas lourd sur le chemin du retour et allait bientôt arriver à son appartement, une silhouette fugace tenant un sac en toile sortit par la porte principale. Elle portait un épais sweat bleu dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, un vieux jean troué et des baskets. C'était un jeune qu'il n'avait jamais vu ici et qui de toute évidence n'avait rien à faire là. Il ne l'interpella pas cependant.

Le garçon se retourna un moment vers lui, un bref moment, avant de partir en courant. Il n'avait pas pu voir son visage à moitié caché dans une épaisse écharpe laineuse, juste ses yeux.

De grands yeux verts.

* * *

 **C** e petit OS de Noël est bien fini, les amis. Je pourrais écrire une suite, mais non, je n'ai pas envie, c'est bien comme ça je crois ! :D Puis le suspense serait plus aussi présent, je crois... si on peut appeler ça du suspense x) enfin la fin bizarre quoi '-'

 _ **C** 'est le joyeux non-anniversaire de l'auteur :D_

 **Review ?**

Sur ce, banzaï ! o/


End file.
